For the years, 1976-1979, the objectives have been: 1) to develop and implement a comprehensive screening program for preschool children; 2) to assess social and behavioral outcomes for 700 of these children one year later; 3) to complete criterion validation and clinical comparison studies; and 4) to evolve a model of social and emotional risk. For 1979-1982, we propose to: 1) study the prevalence of behavioral problems in the same cohort of children (third grade, ages 8-9) in an urban school system; 2) assess the children's behavioral functioning at the third grade level in relation to family and school environments; 3) compare the prevalence of behavioral problems at ages 8-9 with those identified at ages 5-6; and 4) identify the most efficient predictors of behavioral problems at the third grade level using indices available from the results of the comprehensive pre-kindergarten screening. The project offers a significant opportunity to examine research issues bearing directly on salient policy decisions affecting mental health services for children by: 1) determining the efficacy of comprehensive screening procedures; 2) evaluating the implications for early identification of behavior disorders; and 3) assessing the impact of major social environments on the behavioral status of children.